Conquest
by ComicMovieTv Fan
Summary: This story is hypothetical. It's set after Dany left Yunkai, but instead of going on to Mereen, she took all of the ships in the bay and set sail for Westeros, around the ruin of old Valyria., the smoke of the smoking sea nearly visible in the distance.
1. Chapter 1

**Since I am only on A Clash of Kings, this will be the book characters, with some show continuity, and my own tweaks. Probably not the best way for the story to go, but it's my favorite way for it to go.**

Jorah

The rocking of the ship had made Jorah's nights less than pleasant, though peaceful nights seemed a distant memory to him now. He steadied himself on his feet as he dressed, the rolling of the ship making every action that bit more difficult. Jorah had been on many ships in his life, but the Summer sea had a way of creating unease in even the hardiest of sailors, especially this close to the smoky, cursed ruins of Valyria. Jorah had urged his Khaleesi not to journey through the smoking sea, and it was not until the sailors of Yunkai flatly refused that she conceded to sail _around_ old Valyria. "Even a child of Valyria's bosom, even the mother of dragons could not pass through that cursed place" they had told her. Jorah was not apposed to their insolence on this occasion.

The bright light of the sun was almost blinding as he climbed the stairs to the deck. He was on the grandest ship in the fleet. Thhe grandest ship to be found in Yunkai or Astapor. Jorah could not identify it as any known ship. It was larger than any whaler he had ever seen, with the oars of a Galley, the sails of a Summer swan ship. When he looked over the rails of the ship, he imagined such a fall killing a man before he had a chance to drown. Whatever the slavers chose to call such a creation, it was a vessel fit for royalty.

Some of the unsullied worked and trained silently at the bow end of the deck. Jorah admired their prowess greatly, but he could never be comfortable around them. _Men who dare not speak to one another can be no man's friend, _he thought, though he had to make himself remember, it was not friends his queen needed, but subjects. Loyal, unquestioning vassals, and the Unsullied were just that. He still never warmed to them.

Jorah found Daenerys at the aft of the ship, her dragons rambling around her, sniffing at this plank, or that bag. The ship, called _Razhat_, after the man who had it built, some forty years ago, had a small upper deck behind the bridge, all silk cushions and carved would and ivory. The cushions were all of different colour, some Jorah had never recalled seeing. The chair she sat in was excessive in it's size and splendor. Daenerys could have easily lay down in it, and barely be seen for it's immensity and decoration. His Khaleesi looked happy, something he wished he saw far more often than he did. She was dressed after the fashion of a Lady of the free cities, not wanting to look like the slavers of Yunkai or Astapor. She wore a splendid silk gown, violet deep and vibrant as her eyes, with a silver necklace, a purple diamond in the center. The gown was thin and hung loose around Daenerys like a robe. Her body was clear beneath to any who cared look. She wore her hair loose with no hint of a braid. It had grown back since the night in the pyre, and hung to her shoulders. Jorah loved to see her smile, and she did today as she watched her dragons scurry around the deck. They, like his queen's hair had grown since that night. No longer were they the beautiful and delicate creatures that suckled at her breast, now they were proud and vibrant, as big as any hound Jorah had seen. They commanded fear now, not curiosity. It wasn't the size of the beasts that shocked Jorah. Every Westerosi knows of the scale of Balerion the Black Dread. Aegon the conquerer's monster had jaws large enough to swallow a snow Mamoth, and wings large enough to blot out the sun. These beautiful beasts were nothing in comparison, jaws barely big enough to swallow a large mackerel. It was not their size that shocked him, but how quickly they had grown. From smaller than a cat to as big as a wolf in only eight moons.

Jorah was away in his thoughts about dragons and conquerors when Daenerys spoke. "I believe I would like to rename the ship. Ser Jorah" she said with a wide smile as she watched Drogon hiss at a fleeing rat as he chased it down the steep steps of the 'royal' fourth deck. "Since it is my ship now, and the jewel of my….. _mighty _new fleet" she said, looking at him for the first time, her voice thick with sarcasm. She really is in good humour today Jorah thought to himself as her smile made his discomfort at the rocking of the ship fade. "Ser Barristan was telling me names of ships he new of, and I must say he knows of an incredible amount of ships"

"When you get to my age, Your Grace, there are a great many names and places you know of. None of the knowledge comes of very much use to a knight of the Kingsguard very often….."

" It is of use to me, now, Ser Barristan. Ser Jorah, just how many ships are there that are the _pride of_ somewhere or someone? It all seems terribly boring" Her voice was joking. Jorah was sure now that he had never seen her quite this happy. Even at night.

"For every town in this world, there are at least three ships that are the pride of it, Your Grace"

"Indeed, Ser Jorah. I think I way call this ship _The Dragon of the Seas_. What do you think Sers?"

Barristan spoke first. "A fitting name, your Grace, for such a powerful ship" he said.

" A fitting name, Khaleesi. A name for your family, a ferocious name and a name of beauty. And yet another Dragon you can call your child, Your Grace" Jorah told her.

She laughed

" In truth a better name there could not be, for the ship that carries the Mother of Dragons, and the last Targaryen." Barristan intoned.

Daenerys smiled at his comment as Rhaegal climbed on to the seat with her. She scratched under his chin, and the dragon let out a shudder and a hiss. It's jade scales shimmered in the light like a green sea. She said something in Valyrian that Jorah did not quite hear and the beast leaped off of the chair, taking wing, and flying out over the water, only to return to the ship and resume rambling around the deck.

"Ser Jorah, how did sleep. This incessant rocking kept me awake much of the night. Ser Barristan tells me he slept like a babe"

"I too found it difficult, Your Grace. Ser Barristan is a hardier man than myself, I'm afraid" Jorah said. They all smiled, but he couldn't tell if Barristan knew more than he let on. In jokes don't work as well when everyone is in. _How could he not know_, he thought to himself. _Ser Barristan is no fool, and we had not been careful enough. _The thought upset Jorah. If anyone were to find out that the Queen, the mother of dragons spent her nights in the arms of an exile knight three times her age, and if he were to give her a bastard. That he feared above all, But he loved her so. It ached for him to watch her every second of everyday and not be able to touch her. At night he could, but he wanted to hold her under the eyes of all, though that could never be. She was the Queen, he was nothing. At least he could be something at night. All of the love he had for her, he could not express it in words, no matter how many times he tried, and he knew she didn't share his love. She had told him so. "That part of my heart died with my sun and stars, Jorah" she told him. It was in sadness she came to him the first night. She came to him for comfort. All the nights since, she had come for pleasure, sometimes as his Queen requiring service from her subject, more often as Dany, craving to be wanted, to be loved. She even came out of guilt on a few rare instances, guilty that she did not love him as he loved her.

"Ser Barristan, could you get the captain, please. I would like to know our position, and how long more we must sail on open sea" she ordered, waking Jorah from his daydream.

Barristan muttered some formality as he hurried off. Jorah looked at her, awaiting an order, or a question. Dany only smiled at him


	2. Chapter 2

Daenerys

Dany couldn't explain her mood. Nothing special had happened, she had gotten no good news, in fact, they had lost a ship only two days ago. Perhaps she was excited, and the fourteen year old girl within her was coming out. One thing she knew, she was happy to be going home, finally. Home was an abstract notion to her now. The house with the red door had been home, but that memory grew more distant with each passing day. She was not a child now, she was not a beggar now. She was the Khaleesi. The Queen. The Mother of Dragons, but the thought was a disconcerting one, _she had never set foot on Westeros. That place was Viserys' home, not hers. Would they embrace her as they may have embraced him? _The wide smile faded slowly from her face as she pondered, but a wave of confidence blew over her when Drogon shrieked from the sky above them. _I am the Mother of Dragons. They will embrace me in a way they never would anyone else. And those that didn't would fall. _The Targaryen words came to mind, and she saw the meaning more clearly than ever before. _Fire and Blood._

Ser Barristan climbed the stairs, and announced the arrival of Mihroz Khab. The captain of _The Dragon of the Seas. _A tall, lanky man with a long thin beard and the look of a slaver, though he hid it under exquisite garments and jewellery. Jorah had told her that "a captain who dresses like a king is not to be trusted" and he told her that if they were to run out of food, they would be sure to find an army's worth in the captain's private quarter. She had long since become accustomed to Jorah's suspicious nature, and it entertained her when he warned her that "a man who wears silk is not to be trusted" or "a man with more than one dagger in his belt is a scoundrel" and her favourite, that "any man who wore more than one ring n every finger of one hand was a godless fiend, to never be trusted". She laughed to herself when she wondered how Jorah formed these suspicions, though she caught a whiff of truth in what he said of Khab.

"Your Grace, as always it warms my heart to look upon your beauty. How may I be of service to the Queen above all kings, who's beauty shames the maidens of Westerosi legend?" The Captain said as he bowed. His smile was a not an honest one, and his accent made the Valyrian he spoke sound as rough and ugly as Dorthraki.

"You flatter me, Captain. I only wish to know our position, perhaps on a map, and if you have any news that would be of importance to me. Tell me, how long until we make land again?" she said in her royal voice. She did not speak to Jorah or Barristan with her royal voice. It was reserved for her subjects, not her friends, and she had come to know her knights as friends, as she did Mellisandei and Jhiqui.

The captain snapped his fingers, and his servants ran down the stairs. "I fear I have more unhappy tidings, my gracious Queen. We lost another ship in the night. It seems the horses did not satisfy the spirits of the Smoking Sea, as last night's ship carried over five dozen the unblooded Unsullied your Grace so bravely freed in Astapor" The words were coated sweetly, though there was no sorrow in the captain's voice. Daenerys was troubled to hear of such a loss. Every man, blooded or not, was important. Twenty five thousand men could never take Westeros, and her dragons would not grow large enough in six moons to raise holdfasts to the ground. Drogon may be Balerion, alive again, but it would be many years until he was big enough to melt the towers of Harrenhal. She would need to rely on the Lords of Westeros to come to the side of their one true Queen.

"How terrible. Barely men grown, boys in truth" Dany said "Though these are necessary losses of war". And she knew that's exactly what they were. The two servants returned, carrying a small table, a third trailing behind with scrolls and instruments. They set the table down in front of her, and the third servant placed the scrolls and tools on the table.

"Last night would have been a good one if not for the tragic loss, my Queen. The winds were with us, and we sailed nearly twenty five leagues. My men say we are here" he said pointing out a place on the map with his bony finger. "If the winds are still with us, we shall have put the last whiff of smoke behind us by midday, your grace and if the winds prevail, we will make ground in the Basilisk Isles in three days. This is the island that was chosen, yes?" he asked, pointing at a small green dot on the map. Daenerys liked the open sea, but she longed, still, to feel the world beneath her feet. Westeros would be better than some Basilisk Isle, but any land would suffice.

"Thank you captain. I do hope the winds remain in our favour. I would invite you to join me here, and break your fast, but, alas, my dragons grow restless in the company of strangers. Even strangers as kind and noble as Mihroz Khab of Yunkai. Though, I'm sure such frivolous things would interfere with the important tasks of the captain" Daenerys said, not wanting to spend more time with the man than necessary.

"It would honour me to dine with the Queen above all kings, but I fear you are right, I am needed elsewhere, and I would not care to upset such wondrous creatures as these" Khab said, bowing again, and slowly walking down the stairs to the deck.

Dany watched Jorah's gaze follow the Yunkai'i until he disappeared from view, and his suspicions brought a smile to her lips once again. "Ser Jorah, Have you eaten?" she asked him, drawing his eyes back to her. She could see the hesitation in his eyes. He was always so careful about formality in public. "I have not, your Grace. I came here as soon as I woke. Ser Barristan was been at his post for quite a while, and since I could not sleep anyway, I elected to offer my assistance in all ways I could" he said, creating an elaborate lie. _"I wanted to see you" would have sufficed, _she thought to herself. _These other men speak freely of looking upon my beauty, would it be such a terrible thing for Ser Jorah to do the same?_ "Would you like to have some fruit, or I could have Jhiqui fetch you some meat as well. Your are not, after all, on guard yet, and eating here is no different than eating on the deck, or below"

"There is one difference, your Grace. The company here is far more pleasant" he said, walking to the table and picking two apples from the large gold dish. He stroked Viserion's neck when the animal walked along the table towards him. It made Dany happy that the dragons embraced him as they did so few others. No others. "Jhiqui, fetch Ser Jorah some bacon rashers and some good bread" she told her handmaiden in Dorthraki. "Ser Jorah, shall she fetch some beer as well, or will you drink some of this wine? It is truly not special, but it quenches the thirst in such heat"

"Any wine that is fit for Her Grace is far more than I deserve" he said "Though, I would spare the poor girl's feet the extra journey" She gestured Jhiqui to go, and pointed to a seat on the left side of the small deck. "Have a seat, Ser"

Jorah went to the carved wooden bench, with silk cushions strewn across it and sat. "Ser Barristan, feel free to eat whatever fruit you like, though I know you have already eaten" Ser Barristan only smiled weakly and replied "The knowledge of your guaranteed safety is the only sustenance I require". She could tell that Jorah's forwardness, and informality appaulled the old knight, slight as his informality was. If _only you knew how informal he is by night, _she thought as she pondered what Barristan might say if he were to find out about their moonlight escapades.

A sickly feeling filled the young queen as she thought that thought, and a question crossed her mind that threatened to bring her breakfast back. _Am I no better than the Usurper who murdered my family?_ The tales of Robert Baratheon's escess were not confined to the borders of the seven kingdoms. Everyone knew of his appetites. _I take one who is not my husband to bed at night, to fuck like so many of 'King' Robert's whores. _The thought unsettles her, though she soon put it away as the silly question of a girl. _I am the queen, and the queen's subjects must please her in any way she requests. And I sleep with one who loves me more than life, a kind and noble man. I wish I could love him as he loves me._

_ "_Sers, you both knew the Usurper. Ser Jorah, you helped him win his wars, and Ser Barristan, you protected him for fifteen years. What kind of man was he?" She found herself actually curious. All she ever knew of him was what Viserys had told her. He was a monster who killed every Targaryen he could find.

"King Robert was a drunk his last years, your Grace." Barristan said, giving the safe reply.

"I know that much, Ser. What kind of man was he?" she asked.

Ser Jorah spoke, cutting a slice of apple with his dagger. "Shall I tell it true you Grace?"

"Of course, Ser Jorah. My advisors should spare me no truth"

"In truth, Khaleesi, he was one of the greatest men I ever knew" Daenerys was shocked. She could feel anger bubbling within her, but curiosity won out. Jorah spoke again before she could find words.

"The fiercest of warriors, beloved by the smallfolk, and light-hearted. He was never meant to sit a Throne. He was meant to die in Battle with a thousand tales told about him, but he didn't, and he became king. Not many are born to rule, your Grace. Robert was made to win a Throne, not sit one. He was made to kill men and sing songs. Never have I seen a greater specimen of a warrior than Robert. Tall and broad and handsome"

"Ser Jorah, that man stole the throne from my family. He murdered my brother and ordered my nieces and nephews killed" She spat, still wanting Jorah to go on.

"He did steal the crown, your Grace, and men did slaughter innocent babes. That much is true. It was not Robert who ordered the babes killed. He knew it had to be done, but it was Tywin Lannister who saw to it. I do not deny that he would have had you slain in your mothers belly, but such is war. I thank the Gods every day that your mother escaped his wrath"

"But how can a man who rebels on his own whim be a great man, Ser" her question had less venom than before.

"Robert rebelled for love, your Grace. Your brother abducted Robert's betrothed. Some say they absconded together"

"I have not heard this before, Ser. Barristan, is this the truth?"

"Jorah speaks the truth, your Grace. Robert wronged your family, but his cause was a noble one when he raised the Stormlands, the Vale and the North in rebellion"

"Sers, I believe this tale has been mistold to me. Could you please tell me of it" her curiosity had quashed her anger. Ser Jorah spoke first

"Lord Robert was betrothed to Lyanna Stark of Winterfell. Rhaegar is said to have abducted her. They may have absconded together as many say, but I do not know. The girl's father and brother, Rickard and Brandon Stark rode to kings landing demanding the return of Lyanna. The ma…. King Aerys had them imprisoned. When Rickard Stark demanded a trial by combat, the King agreed. He named _fire_ his champion"

"Fire?"

"Yes. Ser Barristan, you were there when it happened perhaps you could tell it better" Jorah said. Dany saw a look of spite in his eye, were old animosity was being revived.

"You were there Ser Barristan?"

"Yes, your Grace. As a member of your father's kingsguard"

"Oh….yes. Tell me what happened, Ser"

"Before Stark could take off his armour, The King had him hung over a fire. He…he put… Brandon Stark in some kind of….. strangling device. He put a sword on the floor… a foot out of his reach The old man roasted alive in his armour, and the son strangled himself to death trying to save him. The old man's screams… I can still hear them in my head"

Dany's face showed her disgust and horror at the knight's story. Viserys had never told her _that_ story. _How could my father do such a thing?_ "And Robert raised his banners?"

"No, Your Grace" Jorah spoke again. " The King sent a letter to the Vale, where Robert and Eddard Stark lived, fostered by Jon Arryn. The King ordered that Arryn send him Ned Stark's head, to ensure the Starks did not rebel. Instead, Jon Arryn called his banners. As did Robert and Ned"

"How could my father… how…..? Why did he do such horrible things?"

"He was not called the mad king out of love, Khaleesi"

"I'm afraid he tells it true again, your Grace"

Dany fell silent once more. _Viserys was cruel and wild. I thought him mad. My father was mad. My brother abducted another's betrothed. What of this has brushed off on me?_

"My father was mad. My brother was mad…."

"The masters write of the Targaryen madness, your Grace. A taint in the bloodline. I am no maester to quote history at you, Your Grace. Swords have been my life, not books_. _But every child knows that the Targaryens have always danced too close to madness. Your father was not the first_. King _Jaehaerys once told me that madness and greatness are two sides of the same coin_. _Every time a new Targaryen_ is _born, he said, the gods toss_ the _coin in the air and the world holds its breath to see how it will land" he said, seemingly unable to stop talking, now that he had begun. Dany looked at Jorah and at Barristan, more like a girl than a queen.

"What… if….."

"You have no trace of this taint, your Grace" Barristan interrupted.

"No, your Grace. You are meant to rule, unlike your father, or your brother or Robert. You are a pure, kind, loving person. As I told you in Qarth, centuries come and go without a person like you coming in to the world" Jorah said, trying to comfort her.

Daenerys felt the burn of tears building in her eyes. "Thank you Sers, for telling me the truth. I might never of known of my father's crimes. That does not change our quest. I am the rightful Queen of the seven kingdoms"

"Yes, your Grace" the two knights assured her as Jhiqui returned with Jorah's bacon and bread. Jorah took the plate, and began to eat. Daenerys didn't quite know how to think about these revelations. Was her Conquest as noble and right as she had thought? A breeze flew off the ocean and sent her hair flying and her dress flapping. The warm breeze sent icy fingers up her spine, and she wasn't so sure the knights were right. _What if I'm as mad as my father?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Daenerys**

The calm seas were enough to make Dany smile. Three days in that retched storm, and nearly a moon on this Island, unable to leave for the rough seas and treacherous winds. That storm had cost her far too much time, and a ship with fifty sellswords aboard. On the bright side, the Basilisk Isles are a beautiful, and bountiful place, and this Island has no people. That's exactly why they chose it. The camp they set so many days ago covered over a mile. The trees to every side of the camp were strange. Tall with no branches near the water, some, farther inland were tall with thick vines and foliage so dense her scouts could barely breach it. The creatures in the forests were as strange as the forests themselves. Large striped pigs with the trunks of elephants. Huge man-like creatures in the treetops, with orange hair and fat bellies. Tiny Monkeys with big eyes. Black and white bears, the size of hounds. Small elephants with flat tusks. Rats bigger than cats. Tiny brown deer with fangs. Great striped cats, as big as lions, with eyes black as night. They lost two men before they managed to kill the beast that wandered in to the camp. They presented it's skin to Daenerys, and she put it away with her Hrakkar.

The storm had finally stopped two days past, and they were almost finished readying the ships. Much of the camp was being dismantled. Dany was enjoying the sun. It had been absent for long enough. She sat in her copper bath, soaking, in the sun. She had told them to fill the bath outside when she saw the sun. Melisandei rubbed rose scented lathers into Dany's hair as Jhiqui cleaned her nails. Jhogo and Ser Jorah guarded her, though she didn't quite see the point of a guard in her own camp. Daenerys managed to clear the thoughts of Targaryen madness from her mind after days of chewing her nails and racking her brain. Her smile had returned with the sun, and she was pleased to be on the move once more.

"Ser Jorah" she called out, and the knight turned to her. His strain to keeps his eyes on her face was obvious. "How long until we can set sail again?"

"If the camp can be taken down before midday, then we can set sail today" He said, his eyes wandering over her body.

"Good. And then how long will it be until we make land in Naath?"

" Naath lies nearly four hundred miles to the west. If our fortune with the weather improves, we may make it there in three days"

"Gods favour us. We have gathered provisions here" in truth the had nearly plucked the plucked the forest dry for a league in every direction. "The men have grown strong. How long will the provisions last us?"

"Seven days of plenty. If we stay to one meal a day, maybe a month"

"In truth, do we need to stop in Naath?" Dany wanted to see such a famous place, but not at the cost of progress.

"It is two hundred leagues of open sea between Naath and the Summer Isles. If another storm were to hit us, we could be moons at sea. In this situation, Khaleesi, it is favourable to move slowly and safely. After all, if we are to reach Westeros within a month, with men too weak to fight, I fear your assault on Kings Landing will not meet your expectations" A wry smile crossed the knight's lips.

"I believe you are right, Ser"

"Yes, your Grace. And look how your dragons grow with forests to hunt in, and earth to sleep on"

Jorah did have the truth of it. It seemed as if they had doubled in size since they made land. She rarely saw her dragons by day, and if she did, they had some creature in their jaws. Her Drogon had a body nearly as big as her horse now, wings twelve feet from tip to tip. Rhaegal and Viserion were not quite so big, but they too grew, seemingly before her eyes. Drogon had grown from barely bigger than a wolf, to this size in scarcely more than one moon. How big could he get by the time she reached the Seven Kingdoms. This thought made her rethink her hurry. _Why not relax. Move slowly from island to island, letting her dragons flourish and her army retain it's strength. Let the Seven Kingdoms tear itself apart with it's kings. I can be just the glue needed to bind it again. _That had been the plan since they left Yunkai two months ago.

The knight's eyes returned to her face when his queen fell silent. He let his eyes wander over her again as he began to turn away.

"Ser Jorah. I grow forgetful in my leisure here in this paradise. Reemind me of our forces, please. I would like to ponder how long it will take us to take Kings Landing"

"We have the ten thousand Unsullied bought in Astapor, your Grace, as well as the eight thousand unblooded. The second sons have five hundred mounted men. The free men of Yunkai and Astapor who joined you number six thousand. We purchased two hundred sellswords as well, though we lost fifty in the storm. All things considered, I believe we have twenty four thousand foot, and five hundred horse your Grace" Dany was well aware of the numbers, she just loved to hear them again.

"And how many warshops do we have?"

"As you know your grace, we took the grandest ships in the harbours of Yunkai and Astapor. We have some two hundred war galleys. Over a hundred Cogs. Three dozen Swan Ships. Several Whalers. A hundred Dromonds. A hundred Carracks. Several Longships and the grand and bizarre _Dragon of the seas"_

"How many ships are in the fleet at kings landing?"

"We cannot be sure, but after the wars that rage there, I would put the figure near five hundred"

"How many men guard the capital, Ser Jorah?"

" I believe, the city watch is made up of between five hundred and a thousand men. The Crown will call men to the city to defend it when they hear of our coming. If the wars are all at an end by then, that could mean some thirty thousand men" Melisandei poured water over Daenerys' head, washing out the suds of the lather.

"How long will the fighting last before the city falls?" she asked, tilting her head back for Melisandei to pour more water.

"We must only hope that the city _does_ fall, Khaleesi. If Lords of the Seven Kingdoms do not send us aid, we may be thrown back into the Blackwater bay"

"Do not think so little of the power of dragons, brave Ser"

"It is not the power of dragons that will take the city, your Grace, but men. You will gain no love from the common folk if you burn their city to rubble, and roast them in their houses. It is your Unsullied that must take the city"

Daenerys' confident smile faded. The knight was right. Her dragons could kill soldiers on the walls of the city, but what of the women and children inside? She made herself hide the thought away. _A worry for another time._

"You are right, Ser Jorah" she said as Melisandei and Jhiqui helped her stand up. Jorah's gaze dropped again, to her perfect breasts. Not large, but firm, youthful and full. His eyes fell farther still, to the small patch of silver-white hair above her sex. He knew it quite well. Her hips were womanly. Melisandei poured two final jugs of water over Dany, ridding her of any dirt to blemish her flawless, milk-white skin. In the searing heat of the Red Waste, Qarth or the open sea, her skin had not reddened nor tanned. Jhiqui readied a gown for her Khaleesi, and placed the steps beside the bath. The tubs sides were high, and the short queen had to lift her leg high to clear the side. She could feel Jorah's eyes on her, as well as her bloodrider's. She liked how Jorah looked at her, In awe of her.

She placed her arms in to the white silk robe Jhiqui held. "Ser Jorah, could you and Jhoge please let the water from the bath" she said as she tied a loose not in the belt of the robe. Jorah and her bloodrider walked to the tub and gently tipped the water out. When it was empty, they called three servants to carry it to _the Dragon of the Seas. _Daenerys plucked a plum from a passing fruit bowl, on it's way to her ship as they walked to the beach. On the Beach they found Daario Naharis and her boat.

"Your beauty makes my everyday better than the last" he said as he greeted her. Dany did not reply to his greeting with more than a nod. She knew how it frustrated Jorah when she teased him with Daario. They climbed in to her boat, and Jhogo and Daario pushed the boat out among the waves.

Dany made sure Jorah was behind her on the climb n to the ship. It was not the norm for a Queen to climb on to a ship like some pirate, but there was no harbour on this island. She was sure Jorah was given quite an eyeful as they climbed. Daenerys wished she could take him to her chambers, but they could not risk being so blatant.

She shed her robe as soon as she reached her private deck. The Dragon of the Seas carried only her handful of Dorthraki, her queensguard, Melisandei and a hundred Unsullied. It was not out of the ordinary for her to sit naked on her deck. The only one aboard the ship she didn't trust was captain Mihroz Khab, and he rarely visited her. She loved to watch Ser Barristan avert his gaze when he was on guard. A Westerosi, through and through, he was not comfortable with such things. Daenerys possessed Essos sensibilities as regards nudity. The day seemed to last a lifetime. Dany had to wait until the ship slept until she could venture to his cabin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jorah**

Jorah could not sleep. _As soon as I step foot on this retched boat, all hope of rest fades with the coast, _he thought to himself. He had nearly a month of sound sleep on that island. _At least I can be grateful for that._

As he lay there in the dim orange glow of his cabin, he allowed his mind to wander. What better to do? Jorah was not one for reading. His thought went to earlier that day. He recalled his queen's naked form. Her flawless beauty. The sight of her body slick with water, and shining in the sun was enough to leave him dumbfounded, and the memories created a stirring in his loins. He could feel the twitching of his manhood as it gently swelled. He remembered how she had sat on the ship, her breasts clear for all to see, and what a perfect sight she was. His cock pressed against his breeches as he thought of how she spread her legs to steady herself when the ship hit a wave, and her womanhood was suddenly there, right before his eyes. He had seen it many times, but this time was different. He began to undo the string of his breeches when he heard a creak outside the door. Another creek. A hand on the handle of the door and suddenly there she was.

Her tiny feet made barely a sound on the wooden floor of the Cabin as she crossed the room. Jorah's senses returned to him and he stood and greeted her formally, though he knew why she had come. "Your Grace….." he began, but she put two slender fingers over his lips. She removed the fingers, and with a movement of her shoulders, her blue silk robe slid down her naked body to the floor. The flickering orange light of the lone candle shimmered on her skin. At first glance it looked as if her body was aflame, the small fingers of fire flowing over her skin like sunlight on the sea. Jorah reached out and placed his hand on her waist. His large hand looked like the hand of a giant on her slight frame. His other hand rested higher on her body, below her breast. When Daenerys began to undo the string of his tunic, He let his hands roam more freely. One he moved to her buttocks, his hard hands deftly gentle, massaging her soft, shapely rear. The other hand he moved to her left breast, softly squeezing it in his palm. Her breasts looked nearly large on her small frame, but in truth they were less than a handful to the knight.

She lifted his tunic from the bottom when she had finished with the string. Jorah took over removing the garment when she reached as high as she could. He pulled the brown woollen tunic over his head and let it fall to the floor. He went back to her breast. After gently rolling her small, pink, erect nipple in his fingers, he lowered his head , and kissed her slender neck. Daenerys' hands ran down his chest, down his stomach, and her fingers began tugging at the knot of his breeches, were Jorah had begun to undo it. His kisses trailed down her body until he reached her nipple. He took the tiny thing in his mouth, and his tongue slowly swirled around it. He could hear her quiet sighs and gasps in his ear. Jorah moved his other hand across his queens stomach, and down between her thighs. Heer sex was warm, with the slightest hint of wetness. His breeches fell to the floor, and Jorah stepped out of them. His back began to ache from bending so far to her chest. He moved his hands to her back, and gently pulled her in for a kiss. She pushed her tongue forcefully in to his mouth.. When they broke the kiss, Jorah stood up straight, his back giving a slight crack that brought a smile to Dany's face. Jorah slowly moved his hands along her back. She put her hands on his broad chest. Her hands looked a child's on his muscular torso, sun browned and dusted with greying brown hair. Jorah's hands came to his Khaleesi's sides, by her breasts, and he lifted her, gently and easily. Dany wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist, pulling his head to her for a kiss.

Jorah could feel the throb of his manhood on her thigh. As Jorah kissed her deeply, she reached down and took him in her hand. Without breaking their kiss, she lifted herself onto his cock. She eased down on to it. Her tightness made it hard to fit all of him in at first. He felt her bite down on his lip as he plunged deeper, and she breathed a moan in to his mouth. Jorah let her lift herself off of his manhood, and push herself back down until his every inch felt the warmth and tightness of her sex. As soon as he was in her fully, he felt her speed up her gyrating. He placed his hands on the cheeks of her rear, pushing her down and lifting her off as she did. She rarely opened her eyes when they made love. She kept them shut in pleasure, and her moans confirmed her pleasure. Jorah could feel his climax approaching, but he stifled it as best he could. _My Queen comes here to be satisfied, not to satisfy me, _he thought as he thrust his cock into her.

Her moans were more intense now. Minutes of thrusting had pushed her to the edge of her pleasure, Jorah could feel it. Her nails dug deeper Into his shoulders with each passing second. He could feel the sweat between them as it ran between her breasts, down her stomach. Her face was red and slick and her hair clung to her face. Jorah turned around, and took the few steps to the bed. He could feel the ache in his muscles. _She may not way much, but I am no young man. _He bent down, and lifted his knee on to the bed. Daenerys continued to bury his cock in her as he moved. Jorah dropped his queen softly on the bed, and placed his hands either side of her head. She opened her eyes for the first time in a long while, and they met Jorah's. He got lost in her eyes in that moment. The violet of her eyes looked as deep as the Sunset Sea this night, and as vibrant as the fruits of Sothoryos. She put her hands on his rear, pulling him, harder and faster inside. Heer moans rose sharply, to a near shout, and she buried her nails in the flesh of his buttocks. Joorah kissed her to muffled her groans. _You'll wake the whole damned fleet, child, _he said to himself, smiling as he kissed her.

As soon as her screams had started, they stopped, and her voice caught in her throat. Her hands darted from his butt to his back, where her nails once again pressed hard. He could feel the tightness of her cunt double around his cock, and he could barely continue entering her. He moved his mouth from hers to watch her face as she climaxed. Her left eyelid twitched closed a thousand times a second, before her enchanting purple eyes rolled and the was nothing to see but white. As her body began to shake beneath him, Daenerys let out a screaming grunt loud enough to wake the dead. The voice of the girl was gone for that one sound. It was deep and dark and full of pleasure, grumbling and high-pitched all at once. He could feel her tightness in fits and starts around his manhood and the wetness on his thighs. He kept going, though she feeble tried to stop him. He could feel his seed burning within him again. He thrust and thrust, his thighs slapping hers, but before he had reached his finish, Dany started to shake again and her womanhood squeezed him tight again. With several more thrusts, his cock began to twitch and he pulled it from her. His seed spilled on her stomach, the first whip shooting up her chest and landing in a strip across her right breast. Jorah slid back on to his heels when he had finished spilling. He panted as he regained his breath. The small pool of seed began to run down her belly to the patch of silver blonde hair as she breathed.

When she had finally escaped the fringes of her pleasure, Dany called him to her. "Come" she said gently patting the bed beside her "Lay with me, Jorah. I require arms to fall asleep in"

Jorah was more than happy to oblige. He crawled up the bed to her side, and lay down. He could feel the dampness of the sheets, soaked in the sweat of his Queen. She turned over, stretching her arm out over his chest, and resting her head on his shoulder. Jorah wrapped his arm around her. He could feel how wet her skin was, and her hair was as if she'd been an hour in the rain. The smell in the room was sweet. In fact, he could think of no sweeter smell. He kissed Daenerys' head, tasting roses and sweat.

"You please your queen beyond words, valiant Knight" she said, teasing him and thanking him.

"Seeing you pleased brings me more pleasure than I deserve, Your Grace" he replied.

She laughed and ran her finger around his nipple.

"Thank you, Jorah" she said, kissing his chest.

"I love you, Daenerys" he replied. He knew he would get no reply, though he craved one so.

The two drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, not even aware of the rocking of the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daenerys**

Every estimate she had been given had turned out to be low. It had taken them four days to sail from Yunkai to Astapor. It had taken her twenty two days for enough volunteers to come to her cause in Astapor, and sellswords had spent longer in negotiations than any could have known. Even with such complications, twenty two days was far more than the fifteen her advisors had told her.

The thoughts buzzed through Dany's mind, as she watched Drogon soar above her ship. The day was another glorious one, and again she wore scant silk and loose hair. It had taken nearly three days, not two to sail from Astapor to the island of Ghozal. The voyage from Ghozal to the Basilisk Isles had taken eight days, not seven. Then the storm stranded them for twenty three days, instead of the eight they meant to spend there. The sailing from the Isles to Naath was a pleasant one, though ponderously slow. The storm had taken every trace of wind with it when it disappeared, and the seas were as calm as her bathwater. Five days to travel only three hundred eighty miles. Now well in to their second day at sea, and Dany swore she could still smell the sweet fruits of Naath. And they had spent two days more than they meant to on that island, beautiful as it was, gathering provisions for the voyage that they knew would be a lengthy one unless the wind picked up.

The prospect of spending as long in the Summer Isles as her advisors suggested was not a welcome one for Dany, but she had to remind herself, _The longer I spend travelling to Westeros, the larger my Dragons grow, and the longer the lords and kings of the seven kingdoms have to chip away at each other. _She liked the thought, but still grew restless being stationary, especially now that she had finally begun to move. _Silly girl._ She scolded herself. _Try to relax and enjoy the sun and beauty of the sea. There is food a plenty for you people, and every paradise you visit shows you new and amazing wonders._

This much was true. _The skin of a great and mysterious cat lies strewn across this splendid chair, on my beautiful deck, on this grandest and most striking of ships. _She had seen creatures strange and beautiful, some never before seen by the eyes of men. Giant birds taller than men, with feathers of more colours than she had coloured cushions. Orange monsters, half man, half monkey. Fierce grey creatures, bigger than any auroch, with a horn of no particular beauty atop their snouts. Giant snakes, longer than four men are tall, with shining, speckled scales. All she had seen in the jungles of the Basilisk Isles and Naath. Strangest of all the creatures she came across were the people of Naath. Small, gentle folk with dark skin and golden eyes. They bore a certain resemblance to the children of the Forest of Westerosi legend. The Naath'i approached them with caution, but did them no ill. They were said to kill nothing. Daenerys thought them admirable if silly. Why eat fruit, tasty as the fruits of the island were, when there are giant, trunked pigs roaming the island. Dany's people certainly found the pigs delectable, and it was said that there was one to be found in every bush and every swamp. Daenerys preferred to eat the fruit and the birds they killed. She found the taste of the pigs to be too close to the taste of the horsemeat that she so reviled.

Daenerys grew tired of sitting on her deck, grand as it was. She stood and made her way down the stairs without a word. Her bloodriders followed close behind her. Jhogo and Rhakaro mistrusted the Unsullied, and they hated Mihroz Khab. Dany liked to walk the deck of her ship sometimes. She liked to wander and watch the Unsullied work the deck. Those who were not rowing or crewing on the deck fought eachother with the end of their spears. They new nothing beyond the training and they seemed to like it. Dany had been amazed at how quickly they had taken to crewing the ship. Far more quickly than her remaining few Dorthraki had, some of whom she had not even seen above deck. Her bloodrider, Aggo, scarcely saw out a day without heaving over the rails of her massive vessel. _Why are they not used to motion? Is the rocking of a ship at sea any worse than the rocking of a saddle on a horse?_

Her gown blew gently in what little breeze there was. The silk was as thin as parchment, and she knew how clear her nakedness was to see beneath. Her thin slippers were comfortable, and the hardness she had developed wearing Dorthraki sandals and boots had all but gone. She could feel the skin of her hands softening as well. Even her muscular legs were growing softer, not burdened with hours of horseback, or hours of walking. She had inspected her buttocks in a small mirror the night before. It had also grown softer, _larger_, even. She resembled the girl who had lived in the Palace of Illyrio Mopatis so long ago. She felt more beautiful than she had in a very long time. She felt more queenly than she ever had.

Thinking of her time in Illyrio's palace made her strangely happy. She had never been happy when she was there. Why did the memory of such a place bring a smile to her face. The more she pondered, the more the answer became clear, though she did not understand. _Viserys. _She she miss her brother? He had treated her so cruelly, he had sold her like a whore, and threatened to cut her son from her belly. How could she miss him? _He raised me, _she thought. _Mad and cruel as Viserys became, he hadn't always been that way. He was a kind brother to me in Bravos, and in Norvos. _As well as this, Daenerys had had a taste of the frustration Viserys lived with. _Begging from city to city made him bitter and cruel. The Beggar King made him cruel. I tasted that bitterness myself in Qarth, and Astapor and Yunkai. Until I took those cities, and the slaves I freed named me mother._

She spied Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan at the bow. They sat and laughed and joked, _no doubt recalling great battles in Westeros, when they fought such and such a knight. _Dany liked to see her advisors speak. They often appeared to grow jealous of one another, and competed like babes for her attention and affection. She liked to see them be men, and speak as friends and _True Knights. _The men stood when she approached them. "Good day, your Grace" they said in unison. She smiled brightly at them. She could feel Jorah's eyes on her body, and she could see Ser Barristan looking over her shoulder, averting his eyes as he always did.

"What do my brave Knights speak of this fine day?" she asked, hoping to be told some of their tales. She enjoyed listening to their stories, all the better if they were true. The men looked at one another and smiled, looking nearly abashed that she had seen them.

"Only the babbling of old men, recalling past glories long forgotten by the world" Jorah said. "At least my feats are lost to history. I dare say some of Ser Barristan's feats will live on long after everyone in the world today has died in their beds. Maesters write tomes of the accomplishments of the _True Knights"_

Barristan smiled at his boots"You flatter me, Ser Jorah,but if you are an old man, what in seven hells does that make me?" he joked.

She knew Barristan spoke the truth. Ser Jorah was an old man to her. He believed himself to be forty, though claims he lost track in his years in exile. Ser Barristan, however was old enough to be her grandfather. Sixty one years old, but still strong of arm and wit, and more skilled than most of the knights of the Seven Kingdoms. For a moment, a thought crossed her mind. How could it be the place of a girl, five moons shy of her sixteenth nameday, who had never sat a throne nor led men in battle, to order such men about like servants?

She pushed the thought from her mind. "Would you youthful Sers mind joining me on my deck, and imparting me with tales of your battles and Tourneys? I fear I grow bored aboard this ship"

"Certainly, your Grace" they said, again in unison. She led them back to her deck. She heard Jhogo and Jorah share a jest in Dorthraki as they walked.


End file.
